Turks
The Turks The Turks was created by a man named PsychoMantis. The idea of the guild came from two people, lightaura and Sigma. The purpose of this guild is to have fun, and do some business. The whole guild is a bunch of freelancers who came together to make a strong but yet respected guild. Only a few guilds have been through what the Turks have and still lived. The Beginning It all started with three people. 2 Skydragons were tired of being in a guild that had no structure at all. So they decided to make the perfect guild. THey heard of a strong high leveled man named PsychoMantis, who also was a skydragon at the time. Lightaura asked PsychoMantis to make the guild Turks, but he had so much pride in his guild that he said he'd think about it before he deserted his guild. Then PsychoMantis started to get tired of not being reconized for all he was doing in the guild. Sigma approached PsychoMantis and asked him to make the guild Turks. Mantis was originally supposed to make the guild then give ownership to Lightaura. Then sigma said to Mantis "you are a much better leader and you are high enough level to handle the guild". Mantis thought about this for a while and decided to stay GuildMaster. Light aura was furious and felt betrayed, so he quit the guild and sworn that the guild would fall. PsychoMantis brung all his friends from SkyDragons which was about 7. After Mantis left skydragons, Lionheart the guild master, left the guild and disbanded it. The Turks at this point just had fun and started to get stronger and stronger. Starting of Info PsychoMantis and his guild decided to keep getting stronger and show the world that they are more than just a guild, they were FreeLancers. They developed more rules for the guild to follow. The guild was very well structured. Then Mantis started helping newbies and random people he didn't know. People started telling him weird information, such as the server keys, aida, twilight bracelet. He found out more and more info by people he did not know. Mantis told his whole guild about the info he recieved and the whole guild set off to get more info. The Turks started to get more popular than ever. Morganna Morganna Mode Gone came on one day. Mantis approached her and he begged him to be his protector and to protect the Phases in the world. Their first task was to clear out the holyground. 10 guild members went into holyground and faught for an hour. Mantis reported back to Morganna and he was very pleased of how fast and effectively they worked. Mantis's plan was to gather info on the phases and Morganna. This is how the Turks became friends with ryxga, sammy, bo_, and the rest of the phases. Mantis did not know, these events were tearing his guild apart. Mantis started getting more information than ever. Sigma ended up quitting the guild because he felt as if, the guild wasn't following the rules and was protecting Morganna and the Phases for nothing. Mantis slowly brung his guild out of this event. The switch Mantis recieved a message one day, saying when cubia will come. Mantis didn't really believe this at first. He decided not to tell his guild until he found more info out. BO_ also sent a message asking Mantis to kill all the Aida users he saw. Mantis accepted it and decided to take this task on personally. Mantis deleted Laethrae, then was hacked and deleted. Mantis ended up quitting and his friend PsychoAlbedo took over the guild. PsychoAlbedo knew about Cubia from Mantis and Albedo told the whole guild about Cubia and every member trained as hard as ever to save the world. Before these events happend, Mantis took on a task that may of changed and made everything happen. (will finish and edit rest) Category:Organisation Category:No longer here Category:Guild